


你不能感同我身受15

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受15

“妈妈，你再多吃点！”

被灵超闪亮亮的眼睛盯着，岳明辉对着碗里的堆成小山的菜发愁，这再饿也吃不下这么多吧……大概是这两个月习惯了剧组的粗茶淡饭，看一桌子的粤菜都觉得油腻。

这不是阿姨做的饭菜，为了演唱会的舞台效果，他们应该马上进入减脂期，下午训练后核定体重体脂数据，就要定制食谱了。这顿可以说是“最后的晚餐”，是灵超先斩不奏，在外面的馆子点的。

岳明辉用筷子戳戳碗里的牛柳，打算找点话题来分散一下这孩子的注意力，总不能让他一直盯着自己的碗吧。

“儿子啊，你两个哥哥呢？怎么今早也没看到他们？”

“哦，木子洋一大早去面试了，好像是一个高端定制的鲜花和饰品的品牌。我早上在客厅玩手机，看到我洋哥出门，那个要杀人的表情，吓死我了……”

用聊天来转移注意力确实很科学，灵超拿着筷子一边开心的讲一边还模仿着木子洋的表情，联想到记忆里木子洋早起时的臭脸和平时穿上西装目含秋水人模狗样的笑，对比感十足，岳明辉也跟着笑了起来。

“还有我凡哥，他上次不是去旅游大使嘛，这次要去补个游记后续，估计下午就能到公司…”

 

提到卜凡，他明显能感到岳明辉的脸色不太好，原本想问的一句，“你们怎么了？凡哥最近怪怪的”也被他咽了下去。灵超低下头，开始专心吃饭，看着丰盛的“早餐”他确实饿了。

小孩子的记忆力有时候很好，有时候又很坏，面对鲜活的事物思维就更加灵动，愁思好像转身就可以抛弃。灵超刚扒了会儿饭，就像是想起什么一样，又盯起岳明辉的碗，红着脸小声儿道。

“岳妈妈，你多吃点，我怕……怕你抱不动我……”

“……”

小弟垂着头，一副乖巧的模样，看得岳明辉内心一动，伸手揉了揉他的头发。

“哎呀，小孩别瞎操心，放心交给你岳妈妈吧！”

 

因为上午练习室只有两个人，舞蹈老师就直接带他们扒双人舞台。岳明辉坐在凳子上，灵超抱着iPad坐在了他的大腿上，一起认真的看着舞蹈视频。这次的双人舞台融入了一些现代芭蕾的元素，中间确实有一些托举和翻转，需要两人的配合。芭蕾虽然看起来柔美，其实是蕴含着力量，对肌肉和爆发力的要求也很高。

灵超对舞蹈兴致盎然，之前核定舞蹈时也参考了很多他的建议，对于融入自己心血的作品，小孩表现出跃跃欲试。看到灵超认真的样子，岳明辉会心一笑，难得小弟这么喜欢，自己这次也要拼一把了。

“嘶…”

岳明辉刚起身，大腿就传来一阵痛感。之前拍一个翻过矮墙迅速隐蔽的戏份时拉上了大腿，反正不是严重的问题，为了拍摄进度就一直选择性忽略。这几天休息不好，加上昨晚被凡子“撞”了一下，岳明辉不禁叹气，和凡子较劲，自己又哪一次赢过……

“岳妈妈？怎么了？”

 

灵超回头看向他，工作状态的灵超是非常认真的，丝毫没有平日的“皮实”，他表情紧绷，眼里发散着炽热渴求的目光。岳明辉不忍心扰了他的兴致，站起身活动活动筋骨，开始加入灵超一起做准备运动。

 

只练了一上午，岳明辉整个人就像在在水里淋了一遍，衣服都变得湿答答的。他走进更衣间，顺手掩上了门。自从小有名气之后，赶通告的时间越来越多，真正大块的训练时间越来越少，今年这次集训他确实感受到了力不从心。

说到这个小房间原本是杂物间，后来随着来公司办业务的人员越来越繁杂，为了避免偷拍之类不必要的麻烦，公司干脆把这个没有窗的杂物间改造成了更衣室。

他把刚换下来的湿衣服扔进了更衣间的洗衣机里，便被墙上的贴着的海报所吸引。在拮据的更衣柜中间的墙上，贴着一张凡子的海报，是这次做旅游大使拍的，应该是还未披露的海报，不知道被谁挂在了这里。

照片里凡子站在山城的砖路上，身后是成片成片的白色建筑和湛蓝的爱琴海，晶亮的日光落在他身上，看起来整个人都发着光。他咧开嘴角，笑得温柔甜蜜，配上他硬朗的脸，充满了蓬勃的活力。让他不由得想起他们年轻时，一起拍硬照，凡子准备时还在叨叨着rap抱怨，结果一开机笑得比谁都甜……想到这儿，岳明辉不禁弯起了嘴角。

他面对着海报发呆，昨天晚上他也没见到凡子。他们是分批回的宿舍，等他进屋时整栋楼都静悄悄的。他不由得心里有点发苦，如果一个人想躲你，即使是方寸之地也难照面。

 

卜凡进来看到的就是这幅场景，岳明辉呆呆的站在他的海报前，不知道在想着什么，连自己进来都没注意到。他懵懂的样子让卜凡内心一动。

他是恨岳明辉的，也更恨自己，恨自己的情绪总被他牵绊。卜凡得出了一个结论，岳明辉这个人有毒。一切的开始，他只是为了羞辱这个功利熏心的人，却在看到岳明辉在隐忍中流露的媚态，难以把持的搞到了床上。但害人终害己，没成想竟然是自己先食髓知味，反而越陷越深，把这种要命的关系维系到了今天。

其实经过长期的契合，他本以为岳明辉正在慢慢改变，但现实很快把他打醒。他并不是在意一个角色，而是又一次对眼前的人的失望。疏远冷漠是他在岳明辉不在时作出的一个决定，但当再见到他时，原本垒好的防线再次崩塌。

他昨天先一步离开会议室，便去找老师要到了舞蹈视频，一边看一边和舞蹈老师对动作的可操作性聊到了很晚。视频里的芭蕾舞步轻盈，看起来有种脆弱的美感，同时又充满了力量，他竟开始觉得这段舞是适合岳明辉的……

 

于是在看到岳明辉盯着自己的海报露出温暖的笑意时，他的内心再一次被拉扯。他深深的感到他是恨岳明辉，恨他的绝情又温柔。

卜凡无法压抑来自内心的难过，岳明辉，因为你我才这么痛苦，你也别想好过。

 

他径直走过去，手顺着岳明辉宽松的运动裤探鲁进去，不由分说的抓上他的命根子。身前的人的一声惊喘，很快便安静下来，手扶上旁边的柜子，任由他粗鲁的揉捏。


End file.
